wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Władca Żywiołów
Władcy Żywiołów to najbardziej zaufani i najpotężniejsi dowódcy armii Starych Bóstw. Celem ich działalności było utrzymanie świata Azeroth w stanie nieustannego chaosu. Gdy Tytani pokonali Stare Bóstwa, Władcy Żywiołow, a wraz z nimi wszystkie żywiołaki, zostali wygnani do ich własnego wymiaru, znanego jako Plan Żywiołów. Imiona czwórki Władców to: * Al'Akir Władca Wiatru (żywioł powietrza) * Neptulon Łowca Przypływów (żywioł wody) * Ragnaros Pan Ognia (żywioł ognia) * Therazane Kamienna Matka (żywioł ziemi) Czwórka dowódców, widocznie wyzwolona spod wpływów Starych Bóstw, poszukuje nowych sposobów walki między sobą, a być może przynajmniej jedna frakcja działa dla dobra Azeroth. Mimo że bez ustanku wojują ze sobą, wciąż razem zasiadają w Abisalnej Wysokiej Radzie. :Uwaga: Nie wszyscy "władcy" wśród żywiołaków to Władcy Żywiołów (pisani wielką literą). Dla przykładu, występuje wielu władców ognia, lecz tylko jeden Władca Żywiołu ognia, Ragnaros. Moce Władców Żywiołów Władcy Żywiołów posiedli umiejętność kontrolowania żywiołaków swego typu, lecz tylko tych, które pozostają w zasięgu ich boskiej obecności. Umiejętność ta nie działa na pierwotne i starsze żywiołaki, natomiast pomniejsze będą bezwzględnie posłuszne Władcy. Większe przeważnie również, jednak mogą chcieć sprzeciwić się rozkazom Władcy. Władca Żywiołów potrafi również przełamać kontrolę nad przyzwanym lub zaklętym żywiołakiem, którą sprawuje inny czarodziej. Obecna działalność Ragnaros Pan Ognia do niedawna zamieszkiwał Azeroth. Został on przywołany w Góry Czerwonej Grani przez wierne mu krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza. Ich celem było użycie mocy Władcy Żywiołów do przejęcia kontroli nad pozostałymi klanami krasnoludów. Ragnaros jednak wykorzystał Ciemne Żelazo do własnych celów. W Czarnej Skale Ragnaros i jego armia żywiołaków ognia wdała się w konflikt o kontrolę nad Górą, o którą zabiegał również Nefarian. Neptulon, najpotężniejszy i najgorszy z Władców Żywiołów, toczy wojnę z Ragnarosem. Nie jest tajemnicą, że wielu jego agentów działa w Azeroth, knując przeciwko pozostałej trójce Władców. Neptulon wydaje się wykorzystywać rasy śmiertelników do osłabienia wpływiów pozostałych Lordów, nie ryzykując własnymi stratami. Jego sługa, Diuk Hydraxis, przywódca Hydraksiańskich Władców Wody, werbuje śmiertelnych na służbę. W pewnym momencie wysyła ich do Stopionego Rdzenia do walki z Panem Ognia. Inny agent, Tsunaman w Schronieniu Słoneczna Skała próbuje zniszczyć żywiołaki ze Spalonej Doliny. Pozostała dwójka Władców nie stara się wywierać wpływu na Azeroth na taką skalę, jak Ragnaros i Neptulon. Al'Akir włada domeną żywiołaków powietrza, podczas gdy Therazane sprauwje kontrolę nad żywiołakami ziemi. Być może Therazane jest wielbioną przez taurenów Matką Ziemią. O ile jest prawdopodobne, że bóstwo to może być utożsamiane z Elune, to Therazane jest najłagodniejszą z Władców Żywiołów (pojęcie to jest jednak relatywne), w przeciwieństwie do chaotycznych Ragnarosa i Al'Akira oraz do cna przeżartego złem Neptulona. Cataclysm Władcy Żywiołów pojawili się w trzecim dodatku, World of Warcraft: Cataclsym. Deathwing próbuje uzyskać pomoc od dawnych adiutantów Starych Bóstw. Al'Akir i Ragnaros przyłączają się do niego, podczas gdy Neptulon i Therazane podejmują walkę z czarnym smokiem. Neptulon zostaje zaatakowany przez nagi i beztwarzowych, którzy współpracują z Młotem Zmierzchu, podczas gdy Therazane jest rozgniewana obecnością tej frakcji w Deepholmie. Spekulacje Natura żywiołów i postrzeganie zła Pierwotnie zła natura władców żywiołów jest dosyć popularnnym stereotypem. Władcy stopniowo skłaniali się ku chaosowi, odrzucając prawa żywych, prawidła, które ludzie (lub, w przypadku uniwersum Warcraft, rasy inteligentne) uznali za "prawa naturalne". Żywiołaki, istoty składające się z najbardziej podstawowych form materii (starożytni Grecy zdefiniowali żywioły jako kombinacje burzy, ziemi, ognia i tym podobne) szybko kierują się ku chaosowi jako aktowi niezgody na bardziej zróżnicowane formy materii. Szybkie przekształcenie w miłujące wojnę frakcje, które kształtują się w planach żywiołów, oraz natura Starych Bóstw są dwiema głównymi przesłankami do postrzegania żywiołaków jako złych sił. Zło żywiołaków jest jednak dalekie od absolutnego pojęcia tego terminu. W rzeczywistości jeśli żywioły są odpowiednio wielbione, żywiołaki dają swym wyznawcom wielką moc i zdolności lecznicze, jednak tylko tym, którzy są odpowiednio zapamiętali w wierze i zdyscyplinowani. W opowiadaniu "Unbroken" żywioły, które porozumiały się z Nobundo powiedziały, że żywiołaki walczą między sobą i by zachować równowagę konieczne jest stworzenie nowej grupy. Odpowiadają bardzo stanowczo na wpływ Nobundo na płaszczyźnie żywiołów (i vice versa). Pozwala to wnioskować, że jeśli ład wśród żywiołaków można wprowadzić tak łatwo, to chaos jest jeszcze łatwiejszą ścieżką. Żywioły i ich interakcję ze Starymi Bóstwami można łatwo wytłumaczyć jako natychmiastową odpowiedź na działania siły zewnętrznej pragnącej uporać się z problemami pomiędzy żywiołakami. Fakt, że żywioły nie są z natury złe jest bardzo ważny. To właśnie ten fakt pozwala szamanom porozumiewać się z nimi, by odkryć ich prawdziwą naturę. Co więcej, jest to przesłanka, dzięki której Therazane może być utożsamiana z "Matką Ziemią" oraz wyjaśnia dwulicowość niektóych Władców. Inni prawdopodobni Władcy Żywiołów Inni władcy żywiołów mogli nie być adiutantami Starych Bóstw. Wśród nich wymienić należy: * Aetherion, władca żywiołu powietrza. * Ahune, Władca Zimna, władca żywiołów podporządkowany Neptulonowi. * Avalanchion , przywódca sił Therazane. * Cyrukh Władca Ognia, określany jako władca żywiołów (pisane z małej litery). * Murmur, esencja dźwięku. Amfiteatr Boleści Potencjalnych Władców można spotkać w Amfiteatrze Boleści w Northrend: * Az'Barin, Książę Porywów * Diuk Singen (Nowe Gorąco) * Erathius, Król Ziemi * Gargoral Władca Wody Kategoria:Elemental en:Elemental Lord fr:Seigneurs élémentaires